


First Night... Behind Closed Doors.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Night Of The Generals (1966 )-All Media Types.
Genre: Dark, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Slash, Some Quotes added throughout., Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The flames of passion felt between them, were more powerfull than the furnace war had created.The final choise became to hot to handle.





	

The Lance Corporals orders were to remain with the General 24 hours a day, although he was offered some respite at first, in the form of a separate room in the Generals hotel, later to be re-ordered to spend the night in the generals suite.

Upon his arrival the General was intoxicated, when he informed him that he was ordered to sleep there, a frightening prospect, with the events of their first day together, still fresh in his mind.  
The General acknowledged his presence, before closing the bedroom door between the rooms, leaving the Corporal to sleep in a smaller bed.  
The Corporal could not allow himself to sleep, due to nervousness, and shortly after, the Generals bedroom door opened, and he came close to him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Corporal, I noted that when we were first introduced this morning, you could not keep your eyes off me, I can only naturally assume, that these events, will seem agreeable to you."

The Corporal looked surprised.

The General continued. "You may recall, that I told you earlier today, never, to touch me again, but as you were aware we were in a public place, I am now contradicting that order, for you to do, just that, so you cannot refuse me, and I may add that you stated your other previous orders are to spend the night here, thus no one need be any the wiser, as to what actually takes place."

The Corporal spoke. "I have to agree with you Sir, my orders were made very clear to me, on this assignment, that I am serving the Fatherland."  


"That said Corporal, you will now undress and join me in my bed, I believe we have a long night ahead."

"As you wish Sir."

The Corporal obliged and slid under the covers beside the General, closing his eyes and thinking only of the Fatherland, although very shortly, after experiencing the taste and warmth of the Generals kisses, he found his mind and senses drowning in such exquisite ecstasy, he had never felt before, even with all his many conquests, he was always a ' ladies man' some would say, 'lady killer', but that was quite a far-fetched description. The Generals hands were as soft as his own, as they fondled each other, sharing penetration and passion, until the morning light.

The Corporal had risen early, to prepare the Generals bath water and breakfast, he greeted the General. " I hope the General had a good time last night?"

"Corporal, Your only need for concern, is that my bath water was one degree to hot, furthermore, I have decided that today we will go out again, I wish to take our situation, along a different path."

"Whatever you say Sir."

Later that day the Corporal had been asked by the General, who is more important, a Corporal or a General, and he had replied, a General, and was told never to forget that fact.  
"Corporal, we have just spent two interesting and enjoyable days together, you have been a satisfactory orderly and companion."

"Thank you Sir, are you perhaps forgetting...lover?"

"Corporal, my personal feelings are not your concern."

"Yes I'm sorry Sir."

" I have something more planned for this evening Corporal, take me back to the place we visited last evening, and ask a, certain blond, lady of the night, to accompany you to the car, then I will visit with her in her hotel room."

"General, surely not? Ohh very well Sir."

Later the Corporal was beckoned to the ladies room, from her window by the General, as he arrived, the door was ajar. "Yes General?"

"Corporal, look in there." He said pointing to a partitioned off room of sorts.

The Corporal glanced in horror, at the bloody scene. "Your raving mad!"

"Corporal, I kill women in this way, due to my profound hatred of the female form, it is, the nature of the beast unfortunately, and as I have no wish to blow you handsome head to pieces, you must now vanish, so as to take the blame for the tragic event you see before you, so Corporal, can I assume, all is well?"

The Corporal sighed. "Yes Sir, all is well, just know one thing though, I am only doing this because I love you, can you say the same to me?"

"Yes Corporal, I regret that I do love you, but a General is more important than a Corporal, I asked you not to forget that fact, we may well meet again one day Corporal, if fate allows us that privilege. Farewell my love."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some lyrics in a song by the Temptations  
> that seems to reflect the final thought.
> 
> Title: Farewell my Love...
> 
> Farewell my Love  
> I love you more than anything  
> No one knows the good you bring  
> To me  
> But I've got to set you free  
> I'm gonna cry my Love  
> Farewell my Love...
> 
> Note: you can find this film on you tube.


End file.
